


2doc oneshots and drabbles

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, They're just all really cute, also Noodle writes fanfictions in one of these drabble things, crossposted from Wattpad, the phases featured are varied lmao, this is probably mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are probably going to mainly be based on requests so yeah, my OTP man also some might just be short oneshots rather than drabbles but anyway yeah, enjoy the 2doc"</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 but yeah lol enjoy this
> 
> "A/N: This was requested by a friend of mine. The request was "Noodle secretly writes fanfics of 2D and Murdoc" and it seemed like fun. Also, that bold bit is supposed to be an excerpt from Noodle's fanfiction. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place in Phase 2."

It both shocked and confused Stuart. Noodle has been writing fanfiction of him and Murdoc. He was impressed by her writing skills and what she wrote was rather cute. She was pretty good at writing their characters. As he continued to read her story, he mentally praised the girl. He was speechless honestly, setting the binder down to process everything. He ran a hand in his sapphire locks, closing his onyx eyes.

 

Noodle came back to her room, shocked to see 2D standing in there. “Get out of my room!” she exclaimed, attempting to push him out of her room. “Don't you know anything about personal space?” she continued to complain. “I read your writing,” he told her and he could have sworn she was blushing terribly out of embarrassment. “Out! Out! Out!” she said, pushing him out of her room successfully this time. “And stay out!” she added before slamming the door closed and locking it. He chuckled as he walked back to his room.

 

At dinnertime, they all were seated in their living room and eating whatever they felt like eating that they could find. Russel was watching television while Murdoc sat on the other side of the couch, 2D and a silent Noodle in between them. “So, Noodle, when are you going to write next because honestly you are pretty good,” the singer said calmly to which the guitarist stayed silent, giving off a dangerous aura. The percussionist laughed quietly and the bassist chuckled. “Oh man, D, you brought up the wrong topic at the wrong time,” Russel mentioned, laughing a bit. “What do you mean?” 2D asked, obviously confused by what was going on. “You’ve never been good at sensing the mood, have you faceache?” Murdoc asked. “Hey! I'm not that bad at it you dirty old man,” the blue haired man mumbled.

 

Noodle grinned as she wrote her current work. She was quite proud of it and honestly, it was one of her best ones yet in her opinion. She didn't really like sharing this part of her because it was mostly just a harmless hobby. It didn't really matter what the others thought about it, as long as she had fun she kept doing it.

 

**The green skinned noirette groaned at his blue haired counterpart’s antics. He loved him, he really did, but sometimes he could not stand the things he did. He grabbed a fistful of the other's shirt, kissing him roughly but parted away soon after he did. “I love you Stuart, even if you are a pain in the arse,” Murdoc said. “I love you too, Murdoc,” 2D said with a grin.**

  
She was quite pleased with how it turned out. She based this scene off of an encounter she happened to hear in the halls. Never of the two men would admit it to be true, they would never admit to her that it happened but she knows for a fact that it did. All of her writings were based on events from Kong Studios after all.


	2. 2D's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This way originally written and posted on 2D's birthday for those who were curious
> 
> "A/N: This is set after DoYaThing"

2D awoke, looking at the calendar at his side and chuckled. Today was May 23rd, his birthday it so happened. He chuckled, “Looks like I am another day older I guess.” He stumbled out of bed, trying to regain his balance. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, yawning a bit. Unknown to him, his bandmates were already there waiting for him. As soon as he was in sight, their youngest member tackled him into a hug. “Happy birthday 2D!” Noodle said, squeezing him in a tight hug. “Oh, hey Nood,” he said with a chuckle. She let him go with a grin, “We made you some breakfast, waffles by my suggestion,” she said, gesturing to the food prepared for him.

 

He looked at it in awe, “Are you serious?” He continued to gaze in astonishment. The young woman chuckled, “Yes, I had Russel prepare the food because he seemed to be the best at it out of us all.” The mentioned American grinned at the subtle praise of his cooking skills. The green skinned bassist rolled his eyes, mumbling quietly as he clutched onto a small box. The blue haired singer gave a somewhat goofy grin. “I can’t thank you guys enough, I really appreciate you guys getting up earlier than usual to surprise me with breakfast,” he said, grinning. “It isn’t all that much ‘D, I mean it was partially Murdoc’s idea,” Russel said, referring to the now absent Satanist. 2D raised a brow and asked, “Where did he go?” “He said he had a special surprise for you,” Noodle said, “And I can from what he has hinted at, it is probably really thought out and special. Which is strange considering this is Murdoc Niccals we are talking about, the same guy who double crossed a double crosser and had a habit of chasing off your girlfriends.” He tried to stop her at the last part of her comment but simply gritted his teeth. “Yeah, it is pretty strange,  I’ll go see what he wants,” the singer commented, taking a quick bite of the waffles before he left.

 

2D didn’t get very far before he found Murdoc who grumbled quietly. “Hey faceache,” the noirette greeted, “Happy birthday and shit, I guess.” “Yeah,” the blue haired man agreed quietly, “So Noodle told me you got me a gift?” His comment sounded more like a question. “Uh, yeah, she would be right,” he chuckled, “Listen, I’ve been thinking a bit, about how I have been an asshole to you from pretty much day 1 and I think today is the best day to say this.” He took a pause, sighing and preparing himself. “I’m really sorry about all of that, I knew better I just-I just didn’t do better if that makes any sort of fucking sense,” the bassist said. The singer froze up; Murdoc really was apologizing and hell, he probably meant it too. “I-I don’t know what to say Muds,” the blue haired man said. “Yeah, kind of expected that response from you and I can’t blame you,” the older man said, blushing lightly. “Are you blushing?” 2D asked. This question made Murdoc laugh almost maniacally. “Yeah, I guess I am, your pretty boy looks got to me, am I right dullard?” he said, laughing. The younger singer chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Soon the green skinned bassist gave the other a quick but somewhat rough kiss, blushing a bit and leaving the other utterly flustered. “Oi! Why just a peck?” he asked, causing the shorter noirette to chuckle. “All right,” he said, pulling the taller man to his level by the front of his shirt and kissed him roughly. 2D reciporcated the kiss, humming a bit into it. Murdoc released a chuckle from his throat, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth and thus deepening the kiss. The taller singer muffled a soft moan, brushing his tongue against the other man’s. After a few moments of the heated exchange, they pulled away slowly. The two shared an embrace before departing back to celebrate the singer’s birthday.

 

After a day of celebration, Murdoc came up to 2D’s room and sat on his bed beside him. “Hey two dents,” he whispered harshly, causing the other to mumble a “what?” in reply. “I love you even if you can be a pain in the arse,” he said quietly while the other blushed. “I love you too Muds, here join me, we can cuddle in my bed, it will be one of my last birthday presents,” he suggested. “Hold that thought there,” the noirette said, pulling out the same box he was holding earlier in the kitchen. “Where did you grab that from?” was 2D’s first question. “That isn’t important right now,” Murdoc said as he shoved the box into the other’s hands. He opened the box, revealing a small necklace with a charm of Om. He smiled sweetly as he put it on, hugging the other tightly.

 

“Thank you Muds,” he said softly into his shoulder. Murdoc chuckled, “No problem Stu.” 2D blushed lightly at the usage at the shortened form of his actual name and pulled away from the embrace slowly, “Hey Murdoc?” “Hm?” was the reply the noirette gave. “I love you,” he said sweetly with a smile. “I love you too,” he chuckled. They shared a sweet and chaste kiss, both smiling.

  
Today was by far 2D’s best birthday.


	3. Murdoc's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally writen and posted to Wattpad on Murdoc's birthday
> 
> "A/N: This is loosely connected with the drabble for 2D's birthday so it's after DoYaThing"

It was June 6th, a rather iconic day in the life of Murdoc Niccals. This day, of course, was the day of his birth. He was the last to get up but this was normal. He jotted some things in the notebook on his nightstand by his bed; this notebook being filled with dreams he had, bass riffs he wished to try out, lyrics that might one day blossom into a full length track, and other things that are personal to him. Among these other things were his emotions poured out into the pages. Admitting having such a possession makes the man feel sick with himself. 

 

Now why would a man like Murdoc Alphonce Niccals own a blasted diary? This was the only way he could release his emotions in a somewhat healthy way. He could rant about whatever the hell he felt like and keep his reputation in tact. Recently, he has been realizing just how intense his feelings were towards a certain blue haired singer. He loathed just how badly he wanted the other man. It made him feel sick. A man like himself shouldn’t fall for pretty boys like the other. Yet, he did and hates and loves every moment of it.

 

He eventually left the comfort of his dark room, having to interact with other humans at some point that day. No matter how hard he tried to avoid social interaction, it was going to happen. 2D grinned at him in a goofy fashion while Noodle and Russel were eating cake from the drummer’s birthday that was three days before. “Hey Muds,” the singer greeted softly, grinning warmly. The bassist felt his heart beat quickly as he remember the events from the blue haired man’s birthday. The two shared a few kisses and each other’s company on that day in May. His heart began to beat quicker at the memory, it was hopeless to steady it at this point. He sighed as he realized his breath quickened as well. He lightly touched his face, feeling the warmth radiating from it. He held up a finger as he sulked off to another room to try to calm himself down. His attraction was becoming way too apparent and he wanted to hide it.

 

2D, of course, went to find him. “Murdoc?” the familiar voice said as the noirette tensed up, nervous but would never admit it. “Oh, hello there dullard,” Murdoc stated with a shaky chuckle. “Are you all right? You did kind of bail on your own birthday party,” the blue haired singer said in a worried tone. “I’m fine faceache, I’ll be back in a few, I just need a moment to calm down,” the bassist said, breathing ragged breaths. “I’ll stay here with you,” the taller man said, almost offering. “You don’t have to,” the elder mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I want to though, you’re my best and closest friend Muds,” the younger stated.

 

Murdoc froze, feeling his cheek flush and quickly pulled the other into a tight embrace. He gripped onto his t-shirt, mumbling. 2D rubbed circles into his back, “It’s all right, it’s all okay, we can just stay here together.” “I love you,” the noirette said quietly. “I love you too,” the blue haired man said, holding tightly onto him.

  
The bassist eventually calmed, still in the loving embrace of the singer. He much preferred this birthday over his previous ones. Birthdays he would spend in a state of intoxication and self-loathing. This one made him feel actually loved. It was quite liberating in a way.


End file.
